Sob as sombras
by Meiricy Carlie
Summary: A coisa mais cruel que alguém pode fazer é permitir que alguém se apaixone por você quando você não pretende fazer o mesmo. E eu me sentia realmente cruel, mazoquista e doente! Quantas vezes um coração precisa ser machucado para aprender a lição?


**"Ocaso"**

_Nunca pensei muito em como eu iria morrer, _

_mas morrer no lugar de alguém que eu amo,_

_ é chato do mesmo jeito._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Férias de verão.<strong>_

Eu não me lembro da ultima vez em que estava prestes a embarcar em férias tão entediantes. Sério! Dessa vez sem praia, sem amigas, sem iates, ou coisa do tipo, era dois de julho e eu estava indo passar o verão na casa do meu pai Charlie. Ele havia se separado da minha mãe quando eu ainda era pequena, soube que ele havia se casado novamente e tinha um filho um ano mais novo que eu. Que ótimo! Além de ter que passar todas as minhas férias de verão presa em uma minúscula cidade constantemente chuvosa ainda ia ter um irmão chato pela casa pra me encher a paciência. O garoto se chamava Jasper Hale Swan, isso é mesmo nome de gente?

- Filha, comporte-se. – Renée era um tanto preocupada sobre "O que meu pai iria achar da educação que ela me deu"

Fala sério ele não tinha que achar nada, afinal não estava comigo esse tempo todo exceto algumas visitas das quais já fazia anos, muitos anos.

- Tudo bem mãe, não se preocupe, sei me cuidar.

- Bem, da última vez que ouvi isso você voltou para casa bêbada sendo carregada pelo seu antigo namorado.

- Mãe, era festa de despedidas! Além do mais meu pai é policial não é? – ela fez que sim. – Então! Não tem nada de muito interessante para uma garota aprontar se ela tiver um pai chefe de policia.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela soltando o ar como se agradecesse pelo fato de Charlie ser policial. – Até o fim das férias querida

Até o fim do _castigo_ ela quis dizer.

- Até mãe! Dê um abraço no Phil quando ele chegar.

Phil era o novo namorado da minha mãe ele praticava algum tipo de esporte que não me lembro do nome e viajava muito. Acho que no fundo ela se sentia feliz por eu estar indo passar as férias com meu pai ela teria mais tempo livre e talvez... _só talvez, _menos preocupação comigo.

Assim que entrei no avião liguei meu mp4 para ajudar a relaxar foram cinco longas horas de viagem. Quando finalmente cheguei vi um cara idiota segurando uma placa com escritos Isabela Swan, procurei um buraco para enfiar a cara! E sinceramente agradeci por não ter encontrado, meu nome estava escrito errado, e não era muito mais fácil ligar para o meu celular e marcar um local? Tédio! Tédio! Tédio! E aquele cara quem era? Meu meio irmão? Não parecia ser, aliás, não parecia com meu pai, poderia ser meu irmão se a minha sogra fosse um ogro!

- Olá! – disse com um sorriso meio forçado para o rapaz. – Isabella Swan, com dois elis? Sou eu. – disse apontando com o dedo para mim mesma.

- Oi eu devo ser, bem... Seu quase tio, sou cunhado de sua madrasta. – alguém tinha perguntado quem ele era? – Pode me chamar de Garret Seu pai estava no trabalho e não pode vir seu irmão é menor de idade ai já viu não é? Sobrou para mim.

- Onde está o carro? – disse cortando o assunto.

- Ah sim vamos, eu te ajudo com as malas.

Bom tirando a parte de ele ter quase jogado o carro contra um muro ele não dirigia tão mal. Abri a porta do carro e observei a casa azul marinho, cercada por algumas plantas. Aparentemente bem arrumada apesar de ser grande, o que era ótimo eu tinha mania de limpeza, não queria bancar a faxineira nas férias.

- Olá querida, bem vinda! Meu nome é Irina, – disse uma mulher morena magra de olhos escuros e cabelos ate a altura do cotovelo, possível mente _minha_ madrasta. Ela me abraçava forte – Vamos para dentro fiz um lanche pra você. – Fala sério eram quatro horas da tarde, hora de lanchar, o lanche não era exatamente, _para mim. – _Mas me diz... como foi a viagem?

- Foi ótima. – disse enquanto passávamos por um pequeno corredor que levava a cozinha. Não podia negar que estava mentindo, a viagem poderia ser ótima se não me levasse até aquele lugar. – Bela casa. – elogiei sem falsidade.

- Ah, muito obrigada, eu quem decorei, sou decoradora de interiores.

- Hum, deve ser legal. E meu irmão onde estar? – disse tentando realmente parecer interessada em vê-lo.

- Ele joga todos os sábados, deve chegar às cinco horas.

Depois do lanche Irina me mostrou os três quartos de hóspedes e me pediu para escolher, obviamente escolhi o que dava visão para a rua, não que fosse uma boa visão, mas considerando que nas janelas dos outros só davam para ver o quintal da casa era até reconfortante ficar com o que dava vista para rua.

Tomei banho, depois vesti uma calça Levi's preta uma blusa azul de mangas cumpridas, e fiquei feliz por minha mãe ter me alertado do frio que fazia aquele lugar. Sentei-me no sofá do quarto próximo a janela olhando as arvores dançar com o bater do vento em suas copas, ao som de System Of A Down. Vi no início de uma curva que dava acesso a nossa rua um garoto loiro com os cabelos lisos que caiam sobre a testa, apesar de parecer um pouco baixo tinha um corpo atlético e bonito. Foi o que deu para observar a longa distancia, deixei que os meus olhos o seguissem e me dei conta de que ele vinha para casa do meu pai, talvez fosse um dos amigos de meu irmão, ele entrou e escutei vozes conversando e rindo no andar de baixo.

Não que eu não estava ansiosa para ver meu pai, mas para dizer a verdade não estava afim de que ele chegasse logo, não sei como reagiria depois de cinco anos sem nos ver.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Só um momento. – disse levantando-me para abrir.

Era o garoto que vi chegar quando estava na janela.

- Desculpe incomodar mais eu não via a hora de conhecer minha irmã, - ele disse abraçando-me e tirando os meus pés do chão ao me girar no ar.

Eu devia admitir, ele era até bonitinho e realmente não parecia ter somente dezesseis anos, com aquele corpo eu daria uns 18, por questão de segundos cheguei a pensar se havia algum mal em atração por um irmão, já que a gente quase não se via mesmo. Tudo bem, corta esse pensamento, abafa essa parte.

- Oi! – disse com um sorriso inevitável. – Sou...

- Isabella Swan, - disse me interrompendo. – Mas prefere que a chamem de Bella cor preferida, azul. Bebida predileta, suco de laranja. Bolo preferido; de frutas. Acho que andei estudando um pouco sobre você.

Cai em risos.

- Onde ficou sabendo isso?

- Ah, eu tenho minhas fontes. Mas não consegui saber o estado civil.

- Bom digamos que eu esteja em um momento de meditação.

- Entendo. – Seus lábios tinham um riso quase permanente, e seus olhos caramelos não saia dos meus. – Ei, que tal uma pizza hoje à noite? Para eu te apresentar para o pessoal?

Ele devia estar brincando né! Claro que não, será que ele achava mesmo que era fácil manter o meu corpo naquela forma?

- Sim claro. – quando percebi as palavras já tinham saltado da minha boca.

- Então combinado, a gente pode sair às oito?

- Ótimo. – um som de motor chegou aos nossos ouvidos.

- É Charlie, - ele falou ao notar a curiosidade em meus olhos. – Vamos vê-lo?

- Vamos.

Assim que desci a escada vi meu pai tirando o casaco e pendurando em um canto.

- Meu Deus mais olha só! – disse ele correndo para me encontrar na escada. - Você está linda como sempre! Pintou esse cabelo?

O que? Está exatamente da mesma cor que estava da ultima vez que nos vimos, castanhos chocolate.

- Na verdade dei um pequeno retoque. – Menti.

- Está linda, senti sua falta menina.

Serio? Não parece, daqui até onde eu moro são só cinco horas de avião sabia?

- Também senti muito sua falta.

Silencio...

- E sua mãe como está?

- Está bem, provavelmente na florida com o namorado.

- Sua mãe tem um namorado é? – Senti uma pontada de ciúmes na voz dele. Eu e minha boca grande.

- E você tem uma esposa é? – Rebati.

Ele se limitou a rir e me abraçar novamente.

* * *

><p>Estávamos em uma mesa perto da parede de vidro mais para o fundo da pizzaria, no som tocava uma musica que dizia <em>"Hoje a noite promete, você vai estar comigo e juntos seremos amantes" <em>Apesar da melodia ser bonita não combinava muito com minha situação, aquela noite só prometia tédio, em um verão normal eu estaria nesse mesmo horário tomando um belo banho nas aguas do mar.

O celular de Jasper tocou.

- Oi, - disse ele após atender. – Sim já estou, quem vai vir com você? (...) – ouve uma pausa para a resposta. – Tudo bem fale para Alice que eu pedi para ela vir O.k.?

Ele falou mais alguma coisa, mas minha atenção foi tomada por um jovem que entrava no local. Alto, cabelos castanhos bem claros. Usava uma jaqueta azul e uma camisa com um azul mais claro por dentro, e uma calça Levi's preta. Parecia procurar alguém, minutos depois saiu.

- Bom, estarão aqui em cinco minutos. – Disse Jasper prendendo minha atenção.

- Quantos?

- Três, talvez quatro.

Ficamos conversando até que...

- Surpresa! – disse uma voz fina por trás de mim, e mãos suaves taparam meus olhos, em seguida senti-me beijada no rosto por uma boca feminina. – É Isabella Swan não é? – perguntou a garota um tanto baixa de cabelos curtos pretos e na altura do ombro.

- Só Bella. – corrigi.

- Bom estou feliz em conhecê-la Bella! Sou Alice.

- Minha namorada para ser mais especifica. – disse Jasper antes de beija-la.

O que? Meu irmão tinha uma namorada?

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse sorrindo para o pedacinho de gente a minha frente.

- Esse é meu irmão Emmett e sua namorada Rosalie sua namorada.

Que ótimo ao que parece eu iria segurar velas! Começamos a conversar sobre algumas besteiras, e para dizer a verdade eu já estava mais que entediada daquela conversa idiota. "A banda do Mike", "O aniversário da Ângela!", "O namoro de Eric", e outras infinidades de idiotices e acontecimentos que eu desconhecia.

Chegamos em casa debaixo de uma chuva forte, entrei para o meu quarto e notei que tinha um pingente em forma de lobo na penteadeira. Estranho, parecia masculino.

No dia seguinte desci cedo para tomar café, acabei tendo que ajudar fazer a mesa. Quando meu pai desceu já fazia quase meia hora que eu estava lá.

- Bom dia filha. – cumprimentou Charlie beijando-me na cabeça.

- Bom dia. Isso é seu? – Falei mostrando o pingente.

- Não. Isso ai já passou da minha idade.

- Na verdade acho que ficaria bem em você.

- Sem essa Bella, nem quando conheci sua mãe eu usava isso.

- Você tem cara de quem foi um Jovem careta. – ele soltou uma gargalhada baixa. – É serio! Não sei como minha mãe com aquele corpo de Barbie quis você.

- Ela não resistiu aos encantos sabe como é. – a afirmação mais pareceu uma pergunta.

Os comentários acabaram quando Irina pigarreou da outra cozinha.

O dia passou lentamente, como eu esperavam, os minutos levavam horas para passar. Liguei para minha mãe, me lamentei com algumas amigas, e me queixei em pensamento.

Eram cinco da tarde de segunda-feira, e o tempo estava estranhamente bom, meu pai havia me ligado e me dado um endereço para que eu fosse encontra-lo lá.

Aviste-o em uma lanchonete e me dirigi até ele.

- Oi, - falei. – desculpe a demora, foi difícil achar um taxi.

- Eu te chamei justamente para resolver esse problema. - disse ele me puxando pela mão direta até virarmos uma esquina. – Prefere moto ou carro.

Apesar de não saber andar de moto elas me transmitiam certa insegurança.

- Não sei andar de moto. Por quê?

- Bom não esperou que eu fosse te deixar presa em casa o dia todo sem condições de sair não é?

Esperei sim.

- Nem tinha parado para pensar.

Eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo mais parecíamos chegar mais para o leste da cidade quando ele parou de repente e me puxou pelo braço.

- Qual destes? - disse ele apontando para uma fileira de carros na entrada de uma concessionaria.

- Esta brincando! – disse impressionada.

- Claro que não provavelmente sua mãe vai querer me matar quando souber e como você é menor de idade não vai poder leva-lo, mas eu posso deixa-lo lá se quiser, ou ele ficará guardado aqui mesmo para quando você vier nos verões. Não gostou?

- Claro que gostei!

- Então escolha.

Era difícil escolher entre os Citroën, c3, Aircross ou ds3, descarte o ds3, uma porta dupla nunca fez o meu estilo, de cara me apaixonei pelo c3 pois o Aircross era muito _"tamanho família" _

- O que acha do c3?

- Ótima escolha, você tem certeza que quer este?

- Deve estar brincando! Tem certeza que quer me dar um carro de presente?

- É o mínimo que posso fazer!

- Obrigado pai.

- Disse abraçando-o.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, foi só um trechinho <strong>_(que de "inho" não tem nads!)_** para especificar o jeito de ser da Bella **_(inspirado na minha irmã - SóZuandoManinha - kk)_

**Bem... então é isso espero muito que gostem do que vem pela frente!**

**Beijos abraços e afagos *_* amul vocês e o Kellan Lutz **_(Rashei - kk)_


End file.
